Razones
by KingnLionheart
Summary: Las primeras veces que lo había mirado, era un miedo crudo, que le helaba la sangre en las venas aunque se empeñase en decir que no era así; después, el interés mutó. Se volvió más íntimo, más… intenso.
1. The way Stiles looks Derek

**Hola de nuevo~ **

**En esta ocasión, vengo con un conjunto de 30-33 One-Shots, cuyos nombres vienen en el vídeo "_33 reasons to ship Sterek_", el cual pueden encontrar en youtube bajo el mismo nombre.**

* * *

**Personajes principales:** Derek Hale-Stiles Stilinski.

**Personajes secundarios:** Scott McCall, Peter Hale.

Disclaimer: Teen Wolf y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**The way Stiles looks Derek.**

—¿Qué piensas de Derek?

La pregunta, directa pero para nada mal intencionada de Scott, logra que Stiles eleve una ceja y le mire de manera incrédula. En serio, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? Se limita a volver la mirada al frente, hasta el bosque que se extiende amplio al otro lado del campo de Lacrosse. Es verdad… nunca lo pensó en sí, pero sabía que su mirada sobre el hombre lobo era más bien distinta a cómo era con los demás. Miedo, y emociones turbulentas, mayormente.

Pero en el fondo, quizá muy en el fondo, podía decir que incluso había algún tipo de atracción, que prefería ignorar.

—¿Qué pienso de _Derek Hale_, estás diciendo? —Repitió, sólo por si él había escuchado mal. Cosa que dudaba, estaban muy cerca uno del otro.

Tragó saliva, sin voltear a verle, y pensó.

Para empezar, siempre que se encontraba con el hombre lobo era cuando había algún problema, por lo regular uno bastante gordo y que en ese momento no quería recordar. Y se miraban, o por lo menos él lo hacía; sus ojos recorrían la habitación donde sea que se encontrasen, bajo la ilusión de estar buscando a Lydia o a Malia, pero siempre acababan posados en Derek. Ojos avellanados que brillaban como la miel en esos momentos; Derek era un hombre atractivo, más que sólo atractivo, y Stiles se sabía alguien curioso, tanto en el día a día como en esos temas.

Las primeras veces que lo había mirado, era un miedo crudo, que le helaba la sangre en las venas aunque se empeñase en decir que no era así; después, el interés mutó. Se volvió más íntimo, más… intenso. Comenzó a disfrutar el molestarlo, con palabras o miradas burlonas –esas que usaba a la vez para recorrerle.

—Pienso que es un lobo amargado, gruñón y abusón. —dijo, y en su voz no había lugar a dudas. Scott, a su lado, le miró con un gesto escéptico, las emociones de Stiles le habían estado golpeando la nariz con fuerza durante esos minutos, y aún, pero no parecía querer ser sincero.

Suspiró.

—Las chicas dicen que quizá él y Braeden deberían de volver. —comentó, llevando algunas papas torcidas a su boca, masticando para ocultar una sonrisa.

—_¡¿Qué?!_

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. The way Derek looks Stiles

**Y, bueno, por hoy serán los dos primeros OS. **

* * *

**The way Derek looks at Stiles.**

Siempre le había mirado de manera especial. Nada muy diferente y sobresaliente, pero ese pequeño brillo, el matiz apenas más claro que adquirían sus ojos cuando le miraba, era algo que no muchos –o nadie- había notado. Ni siquiera Stiles lo notaba, y eso que era precisamente la victima de sus miradas; siempre fue muy bueno fingiendo y disimulando. Menos ante Peter, su tío.

—Entonces, Derek, ¿vas a hacer algo con toda esa tensión? —Fue una pregunta que los dos sabían bien respecto a qué era: Stiles. Los ojos verdosos del antiguo alfa se centraron en su tío—. Estar oliendo todo el día esa sexualidad comienza a ser molesto, ¿sabes? —Rió, de manera corta pero cargada de esa usual burla en Peter.

Derek le miró—. No te interesa qué haga. Si no te gusta, puedes volver a tu departamento, tío, nadie te tiene aquí. —Simple, ¿no? Para él era así. Si al mayor no le gustaba soportar el aroma que desprendía, o sus emociones –las cuales, por fortuna, mantenía muy bien a raya-, podía marcharse.

—No me sorprendería que Scott y sus betas terminasen por descubrirte. _Olerte_. —Peter elevó ambas cejas, sus labios adquiriendo una sonrisa maliciosa, tan usual en él. Ante el gruñido, burbujeante en el pecho de su sobrino, rodó los ojos—. Piénsalo, ¿has notado la manera en que le miras?

Para Derek, fue como si prendieran una bombilla.

_¿La manera en que le miraba?_

No era especial, no tanto como para llamar la atención de alguien, ¿no? Pero Peter no era nadie, después de todo. Si se ponía a pensarlo, quizá sí era un poco especial, después de todo era como si sus ojos fueran atraídos por alguna fuerza por el adolescente.

Cuando caminaba, de manera apresurada y veloz, agitando un poco los brazos y con la mirada a veces perdida, en cualquiera que fuera la cosa o persona en que pensaba. Le recorría incluso cuando estaban trazando planes, sus ojos ojeaban la manera en que Stiles se movía y en cómo subía y bajaba su Manzana de Adán cuando tragaba saliva, en cómo su pecho se expandía y contraía entre respiraciones acompasadas. Recordaba perder la mirada en sus labios, cuando el menor hablaba para decir algún mal chiste queque provocaba que él gruñera y le amenazara con darle un golpe, a veces sin palabras.

—No hay nada de especial en ello. —refutó entonces, sin mirar a Peter, sino dejando sus ojos fijos en la ciudad a través del gran ventanal de su loft.

—¿Seguro?

No respondió, en su mente claro el hecho de que en realidad sí miraba de manera diferente a Stiles, quizá más profundamente, quizá menos como un cuasi beta y más como… atracción. Cuando se dio cuenta de qué era lo que estaba pensando Derek jadeó y sintió cómo el pulso se le agitaba un poco, al igual que se le dilataban las pupilas.

Tras él, Peter rió.


	3. The Touches

**Y... tenemos el tercer OS de "Razones". **

**Estuve insegura de este, pero al final, aquí está de todos modos.**

**Espero que lo disfruten~ **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf no me pertenece, ni obtengo algo más allá de satisfacción personal por hacer esto.

**Personajes principales:** Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski.

**Personajes secundarios:** Scott, Malia.

* * *

**The Touches. **

El descubrimiento conllevó que ese extraño lazo que siempre compartieron se fortaleciera. Era como si tanto Stiles como Derek, buscasen estar en contacto, primero de manera ocasional, después, de una manera más intensa, más íntima; todo comenzó con el susurro que provocó la mano del lobo al deslizarse sutilmente por el hombro del adolescente, a través de sus omóplatos; no accidental, ni por apoyo, como antaño hacían en una situación de peligro. En esa ocasión, Stiles había dado un ligero salto, sorprendido por el gesto del otro hombre, pero cuando le miró, no notó nada diferente; Derek había regresado su atención a lo que sea que estuviera leyendo.

Decidiendo que no importaba, Stiles había mascullado algo que sonó como "Maldito sourwolf", y que Derek respondió con un serio "Te escuché". Claro que lo había escuchado, no es que hubiera sido especialmente silencioso al decir aquello, menos siendo quien era. En agregado que Derek tenía un oído de lobo, joder; no se le podía siquiera mentir.

La segunda vez que hubo un toque entre ellos, fue cuando, huyendo de otra manada, Stiles no se fijó y había estado a punto de caer por un precipicio –ese que salía del bosque, directo a Beacon Hills-, cuando una mano le había sujetado con firmeza de la cintura, sacándole el aire al detenerlo súbitamente en su huida, y mientras el miedo inundaba sus facciones y su cuerpo, con el "Voy a morir" atrapado en la garganta, había escuchado el rugido de Derek, y de reojo, distinguido aquellos ojos azul cobalto.

El agarre se volvió suave al instante, y luego él pudo respirar de nuevo. Lo siguiente le sorprendió, provocando que abriera la boca y tartamudeara un "Qué ha sido eso"; Derek le había revuelto el cabello, y por dios, estaba seguro de que le pasó la mano por la nuca, no para golpearlo, sólo… como un roce.

Recuerda haber sonreído, con burla, y finalmente murmurar un "Gracias".

…

Y la tercera vez, era justo en ese momento.

—¡Derek! —La voz de Stiles rompió la calma del lugar, estaban en el loft del lobo, con Scott y el resto de la manada peleando contra quienes fueran en ese momento los oponentes, no estaba seguro. Y frente a él, el cuerpo de Derek yacía, con la camisa gris claro manchada de sangre –y era mucha sangre, si se ponía a verlo- además de su rostro y boca—. ¡Derek, maldición, despierta! ¡Derek! —Sus manos viajan hasta tomar del rostro al mayor, apretarle un poco las mejillas y ladearlo para que la sangre abandone su boca.

No está seguro, pero le parece que el hombre lobo no respira; y las cachetadas que le dio tiempo atrás no parecen funcionar ahora mismo. Stiles aprieta los labios y se los muerde, hasta sentir su propia sangre en su saliva, cuando pasa la lengua por los mismos.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, se inclina y une sus bocas. No en un beso, no del tipo que se besaba a una chica o algo así, es más bien para hacerle respirar; Stiles siente la sangre de Derek llenar su boca, cuando se levanta, toma aire y repite el proceso, ni siquiera está seguro de hacerlo bien, de estar contando como se debe.

—¡Derek, arriba! ¡Maldición, despierta, no puedes morirte! —Y se inclina de nuevo, volviendo a darle de su aire; el corazón se le agita y golpea con rapidez su pecho, por el miedo y la angustia, la desesperación. Y es ahí cuando siente un roce en su mejilla, luego una tos y puede ver los ojos verdes del lobo, al estar en su forma humana.

—Eres demasiado ruidoso, Stiles, ¿no puedo tomarme un descanso? —Su voz es seria, pero el adolescente puede notar cómo le pesan las palabras. No puede evitar sonreír, de alivio, y darle un golpe en el hombro, como reprimenda por el susto que le dio. Cuando se pone de pie, le da la espalda y Derek hace lo mismo, pero él viendo a donde uno de los enemigos golpea a Malia.

El olor del alivio, de la calma, que ahora desprendía Stiles, llegó como una ola a Derek. Como una motivación, cuando se lanzó de nuevo a la pelea, ignorando las heridas que aún sangraban y un exaltado "Oh, mi Dios".

Mientras le miraba atravesar a su oponente con las garras, Stiles pensó que a ese paso no llegaría a los setenta.

* * *

~Gracias por leer


End file.
